


A Rainha de Pedra

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Future Fic, Portuguese, Queen Shireen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns momentos na vida de Shireen Baratheon e Edric Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shireen nunca conheceu Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, a Rainha Cersei tinha proibido que ela se aproximasse deles por causa da sua escala cinza, Stannis tinha garantido que a doença dela não estava mais em estado contagioso, mas a Rainha não quis ouvir nada sobre isso.

Apesar de não chegar a esse ponto, quando Shireen estava interagindo com outras crianças elas tendiam a manter um pouco de distancia dela, então ao ser apresentada ao seu primo Edric Shireen esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas o menino a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha no ponto em que a pedra e a pele se encontravam e logo a puxou para brincar com ele no jardim de Aegon. Mais tarde Shireen concluiu que Edric agira tão diferente porque ele nunca tivera nenhuma mãe ou pai para lhe aconselhar a fazer o contrario, e ela se sentiu um pouco culpada pelo quanto isso a deixava feliz.

.  
.  
.

Edric podia ser o irmão dela. Ambos tinham os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros dos Baratheons, e as orelhas proeminentes dos Florents.

E ele podia ser o marido dela. Foi isso que Edric sugere uma vez após ter bebido um pouquinho demais de vinho durante um banquete da corte. Não havia muitos impedimentos realmente para um matrimônio entre os dois, após ter se tornado Rainha ela fizera dele o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade, o casamento entre primos não era tão mal visto pela sociedade, e ao contrario da maioria dos seus pretendentes ele a amava, e ela amava ele também.

Mas assim que Edric sugere isso aparece na sua cabeça a voz de seu pai falando sobre Cersei, Jaime e suas aberrações.

Então ela apenas ri e desconversa. Sangue Baratheon e sangue Florent corria pelas veias dos dois, ela não decepcionaria seu pai, e ela não seria como Cersei Lannister. E ter Edric apenas como um irmão teria que ser o suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante seu tempo em Lys Edric tentara varias vezes se lembrar qual foi última vez que ele viu sua prima.

Shireen era a única pessoa que realmente o tratava como se ele fosse família. Stannis sempre olhava para ele com suspeita e Renly quando ia para a Ponta da Tempestade era indiferente a ele. Edric amava seu pai, e gostaria de acreditar que ele o amava também, ele tinha os presentes que ele mandara do Porto Real no dia de seu nome, mas ele nunca o abraçou ou falou com ele, e nenhuma das cartas que ele mandou para a Fortaleza Vermelha foram respondidas.

Provavelmente o último momento em que se viram deve ter sido em uma das lições ou durante o café da manhã. Ele tinha varias memórias de momentos na Pedra do Dragão, mas não daquele último, e isso o incomodava, quando você vê pela última vez alguém que você gosta muito a ocasião deveria ser lembrada.

.  
.  
.

Edric se prometeu que iria guardar em sua mente o momento em que reencontrasse sua prima, depois que esse ocorreu ele teve certeza que sem nenhum esforço ele se lembraria daquela visão até o fim dos seus dias.

Shireen estava nas docas onde o navio que ele viera de Lys aportara esperando o seu desembarque.Racionalmente Edric sabia que Shireen tinha envelhecido assim como ele, mas ainda assim lhe tirou um pouco ar ver uma mulher ao invés de uma menina na sua frente. Vestida em preto e dourado, as cores da casa Baratheon, cercada pela sua Guarda Real e com uma coroa em sua cabeça. Ele tinha ouvido que a Rainha de Pedra nunca sorria assim como seu pai, mas era óbviamente apenas um rumor porque no momento em que os olhos azuis deles se encontraram um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de ambos.

Provavelmente foi um tanto indecoroso ter corrido e abraçado a Rainha daquele jeito, mas ela não pareceu se importar, na verdade agora de perto com seus braços ao redor dela Shireen parecia estar sorrindo ainda mais :

“É bom te ver também primo”

“Eu sinto muito por não ter me despedido de você antes de ir, eu queria mas...”

“Eu sei, Davos me contou”

Com sua visão periférica Edric podia reparar que a duração daquele abraço já estava fazendo os homens da guarda real se sentirem um pouco desconfortáveis, mas ele acabou decidindo que não se importava, ele finalmente estava em casa de novo.


End file.
